Conventional riding boards come in a variety of shapes and sizes, each having its own set of characteristics. A key component of these riding boards is the tail section as it shape and configuration significantly impacts the board's riding characteristics. Moreover, the tail section also affects the riding board's length and shape. As a result, the tail section of most personal riding boards, and particularly surfboards, can be provided in a variety of shapes, each tailored to provide a desired riding characteristic. For example, a “squash tail” on a surfboard is generally known to allow a surfer to perform sharper turns and is often preferred on smaller to medium sized waves while an elongated “pin tail” is often preferred for carving turns on larger or more powerful waves. Currently, a rider must have a different riding board to take advantage of the various characteristics provided by each different tail system or block because conventional surfboards are provided with a fixed rear portion or tail. Depending on the manufacturer's preference or design requirement, the tail may be of any shape, thickness, rocker and size. With the increasing price of surfboards, having a variety of boards becomes cost prohibitive.
Another issue with conventional riding boards is damage to the tail section during handling, storage and transportation. Whether sitting in the garage, moving it by car, plane, bicycle or simply transporting it to the riding zone, the tail section of riding boards are notorious for getting damaged. It would be advantageous if the tail section could be replaced with a protective tail cover for such transportation and storage. It would be more advantageous if the riding board could be reduced in size by removing the tail section. It would be even more advantageous if the riding board could be fitted with a removable protective travel tail block. Thus, there is a need for a riding board that can be easily modified for different riding conditions and minimize damage to the riding board tail during transport.